Georgia Guidestones
The Georgia Guidestones are large granite columns on a hill in Elbert County, Georgia, USA. Sometimes they are an "American Stonehenge". On the granite columns is a message, in which 10 points are displayed in eight modern languages. The message consists of instructions for the survivors of a future apocalypse that a new and better civilization must especially to build. The structure itself is simultaneously a compass, calendar and clock. The construction The structure is around the six meters high, and is made of six granite plates that weigh more than 200 tonnes in total. A granite plate is in the center, surrounded by four stone are arranged. A cover plate rests on the five plates, which astronomical are aligned. In the vicinity there is a plate, a small distance away to the west in relation to the construction. This stone provides some explanatory notes on the history and the function of the Guidestones. The emergence For whom job to the Georgia Guidestones has given and what the intention is, there is a great deal of confusion, because the only man who still live the originator R. C. Christian has met has promised to say nothing. Christian, which are not real name, gave, represented a 'small group of loyal Americans'. The construction began in the summer of 1979. Christian paid the country and the structure, but the monument was later on to Elbert County. Start september 2014 it was reported that a notch, made in 2009 on the english stone, was filled with a stone block with the inscription " 20" and " 14 ". On september 25, 2014 removed an official of Elberton the block. After he had thrown on the ground there were four additional marks visible: " 8 ", " 16 ", "MM" and "JAM". The block was then shattered train on the grounds and the documents were distributed to the bystanders. Messages on the Georgia Guidestones on each standing stone is a message on each side in a separate language. If we 'against the clock' from the north to the construction walk this is the order in which it found the languages: English, Spanish, Swahili, Hindi, Hebrew, Arabic, Classic Chinese and Russian. The United Nations made for different translations. source? Below the English version : Maintain humanity under 500,000,000 : In perpetual balance with nature : Guide reproduction wisely — : Improving fitness and diversity : Unite humanity with a living : New language : Rule passion — faith — tradition : And all things : With tempered reason : Protect people and nations : With fair laws and just courts : Let all nations rule internally : Resolving external disputes : In a world court : Avoid petty laws and useless : officials : Balance personal rights with : Social duties. : Prize truth — beauty — love — : Seeking harmony with the : Infinite : Be not a cancer on the earth — : Leave room for nature — : Leave room for nature A shorter message, in Egyptian hieroglyphics, Babylonian, classic greek and Sanskrit says: 'Please Note thesis be guidestones to an age or reason'. The monument attracts many visitors, tourists and New Agers and witches. All ready for the monument came it was controversial, under the local population, but also in, for example Christians in the texts does not bode well saw. Trivia The widow of John Lennon, Yoko Ono, was a song ( "Georgia Stone") on the monument to a tribute-album for composer John Cage Category:1980 introductions